


Disbelief, Suspended

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: It’s only a movie.





	Disbelief, Suspended

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2017 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #21, **A trip to the theatre.** Whether it's an actual stage, a performance, an operating theatre, or some other interpretation, make sure a theatre features in today's entry.

“So he just breaks the law when he feels like it?” Sherlock shook his head. “And has ridiculous fights on the tops of modern structures with a villain straight out of a fairy tale.”

John binned his popcorn box (The counterman had tried to sell him the oil-barrel-sized bucket for only 50p more, but he’d had to put his foot down) and studiously bit his own tongue. "It’s supposed to be escapist, I suppose. Like a Bond film.”

Both men emerged into the lobby of the multiplex. Sherlock was still ranting. “Those two! It’s a wonder they didn’t kill each other. We’re supposed to believe they’re friends? All the one does is get the other one into trouble – repeatedly – when he’s not actively endangering his life.” He quieted for a moment. “I grant, having his colleague as the handsome one of the pair make sense, the one who can actually fight.”

John snorted. “That seemed farfetched. Why would a bloke like him hang around with someone who keeps getting him into trouble?”

“And a woman who keeps getting the best of him and disappearing – and HE’s supposed to be clever?” Sherlock blinked as they once again emerged into the sunlight.

John patted Sherlock’s shoulder as they passed the cinema poster of Robert Downey Jr. and Jude Law. “Time for a bite.”

**Author's Note:**

> My original response to this 7/30/2014 prompt was [Busman’s Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053443).


End file.
